Des citations qui en disent long
by mimidolphin
Summary: Chapitre 2 : Un ancien ami est de retour au royaume... Mais pourquoi donc la princesse n'est-elle pas heureuse de le revoir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Des citations qui en disent long...**

_La grande illusion, c'est la guerre..._

Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'elle travaillait pour le gouvernement des Nations Unies de la sphère terrestre, en tant que Vice-Ministre des affaires étrangères, donc cinq ans qu'elle se démenait pour sauvegarder cette paix que son père adoptif avait voulu instaurer de son vivant. C'était un combat sans fin, mais elle avait réussi à mener sa politique de paix entre la Terre et les colonies à la perfection, malgré son jeune âge. Son supérieur, Diego Enrico, était très satisfait de son travail, et lui avait proposée un renouvellement de son mandat. Bien que la jeune femme aimait son travail, elle avait refusé: son frère, Milliardo Peacecraft, l'avait suppliée quelques mois plus tôt de revenir à Sank pour l'aider à diriger le Royaume. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de refuser. Diego avait été déçu de sa décision (il l'appréciait beaucoup, et pas seulement professionnellement), mais il avait ajouté que si jamais elle souhaitait revenir, il y aurait toujours une place pour elle dans l'organisation. Son avion avait décollé du Luxembourg à 16 heures, et elle n'arriverait à l'aéroport de Sank qu'à 20h30.

Réléna Peacecraft, car nous parlons bien d'elle, était donc persuadée d'avoir accompli le pire. Pourtant, elle n'allait pas tarder à regretter sa décision. Certes, le monde était en paix, mais la guerre l'attendait ailleurs...et pas plus loin que dans sa propre demeure.

La princesse de Sank, absorbée par sa lecture, n'entendit pas l'hôtesse de l'air lui demander si elle voulait une coupe de champagne. Une citation de son livre avait captivé toute son attention:

«_ La grande illusion, c'est la guerre. La grande désillusion, c'est la paix _».

Cette phrase... pourquoi la troublait-elle à ce point?

Tout va bien madame? Demanda l'hôtesse, inquiète du silence de la jeune femme.

Réléna sortit de sa léthargie et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle lui répondit que tout allait bien, et accepta volontiers la coupe de champagne que lui avait à nouveau proposée l'hôtesse (tout sourire devant cette cliente installée en première classe)... elle sentait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Sank. Il faisait déjà nuit, Réléna n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle avait espéré que son frère se serait déplacé pour elle, mais elle ne trouva que Pargan, qui était heureux de la revoir. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, puis ils chargèrent les bagages de la princesse dans une limousine noire qui les attendait sur le parking, et partirent pour le château de la famille Peacecraft.

Lorsque Milliardo entendit le moteur de la limousine à l'extérieur du château, il referma son livre, se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée du salon. Il vit un des gardes chargés de la surveillance s'approcher de la limousine, puis Pargan lui parler par sa vitre. Puis le garde fit signe à ses collègues que tout était en ordre, et le gigantesque portail en gundamium donnant sur le château s'ouvrit. La limousine pénétra dans la cour, et s'arrêta à sa place habituelle. Réléna évacua la limousine, et aussitôt, trois domestiques sortirent par l'entrée principale pour aider à porter les bagages. Réléna les remercia, comme à son habitude. Elle était toujours bien accueillie ici. Les domestiques l'appréciaient beaucoup car elle ne les dénigrait jamais. Elle les traitait comme ses égaux. Socrate disait: « il n'y avait point de travail honteux ».

Elle admira les jardins, les statues, le château lui-même...il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire la beauté des lieux, même en pleine nuit. Elle aperçut Milliardo par la baie vitrée et lui fit un signe de la main. Il y répondit aussitôt, puis disparut de la vue de la jeune femme.

Milliardo attendit devant la porte d'entrée et fut rejoint par Lucrézia. Il se sentait quelque peu stressé: pourvu que sa soeur ne découvre pas ses plans trop tôt, qu'il ait le temps de tout mettre en place avant qu'elle n'agisse. Réléna entra quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée des domestiques, et son frère la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et lui demanda si son voyage s'était bien passé. Elle lui rendit son accolade, et lui répondit que oui, puis ce fut au tour de Lucrézia. Elle remarqua une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son frère:

Tout va bien Milliardo ?

Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Tu sembles soucieux, tu me caches quelque chose ?

Lucrézia, voyant Milliardo en mauvaise posture, lui vint en aide, comme d'habitude:

Votre frère s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous ces derniers temps, il espérait qu'il ne vous arrive rien durant votre voyage. Avec ce qui vous est arrivé...

Les journalistes en font toujours trop, la coupa Réléna, sinon, ils n'arriveraient pas à vendre leurs torchons. Il n'y a qu'un fou qui nous a pris en otage afin qu'on fasse sortir ses complices de prison, mais il a vite été mis hors d'état de nuire.

Il est vrai que monsieur Yui est très efficace, ajouta Lucrézia.

Réléna ne répondit pas, mais Lucrézia et Milliardo avaient remarqué son petit rictus lorsque l'ancienne garde du corps de la princesse avait prononcé le nom de l'ancien pilote O1.

Yui... oui, il avait à nouveau accouru pour la sauver...et ensuite, il était parti comme un voleur. Il n'était pas venu prendre de ses nouvelles une seule fois depuis l'affaire Mariemaïa, et pouf, quatre ans plus tard, il avait refait surface pour l'aider... et était aussitôt reparti.

Je suis exténuée, je vais monter me coucher. On parlera mieux demain, fit Réléna.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers menant aux chambre, sous les regards incrédules de son frère et de son ancienne garde du corps.

Qu'est-ce que Yui a bien pu lui faire ? Demanda Millardo.

Hum, je pense que la question à se poser, ce serait plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait, non ? Affirma Lucrézia.

Milliardo pouffa intérieurement. Heero Yui était toujours aussi doué pour mettre en colère sa soeur... pourvu que Réléna ne lui en veuille pas de ce qu'il avait manigancé derrière son dos pour la protéger.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le lendemain, Réléna se réveilla très tôt, comme à son habitude. Il n'était que 6h30 lorsqu'elle desdendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Les domestiques furent surpris de la voir si tôt... vêtue d'une simple tenue de sport: un débardeur blanc et un pantalon jogging gris. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval. Elle leur souhaita bien le bonjour, et après un petit-déjeuner rapide, elle attrapa la veste assortie à son pantalon et sortit courir. Ca lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête... et elle en avait grandement besoin ces derniers temps.

Milliardo émergea de son sommeil à 8H00. Il se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller Lucrézia qui dormait à ses côtés. Il faisait un peu frisquet car il avait neigé cette nuit là (il faut dire qu'un simple caleçon pour pyjama, ce n'est pas très réchauffant en plein hiver), alors il ouvrit doucement le grand placard de sa chambre qui lui servait de penderie, et attrapa son peignoir rouge. Il le passa rapidement sur lui et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine et prit son petit-déjeuner:

Réléna doit être épuisée, il est plus de 8H00, et pourtant,, elle n'est pas debout comme à son habitude.

Non Monsieur, Mademoiselle s'est levée très tôt ce matin pour aller courir, lâcha une des domestiques, se retenant de rire.

Milliardo failli s'étouffer avec son café:

Elle est partie courir avec ce temps ?! Mais ce n'est pas le temps idéal pour faire du jogging, s'étouffa Milliardo. Elle est complètement folle! Elle va prendre froid.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, elle était très bien couverte avant de sortir.

Milliardo entendit la porte se refermer. Sa soeur entra quelques instants plus tard dans la cuisine et alla l'embrasser. Elle était un peu essoufflée. Mais elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle s'installa à ses côtés:

Tu es radieuse ce matin.

Merci, répondit sa soeur.

Tu sors courir de mon matin maintenant ? C'est nouveau.

Oui, ça me destresse et c'est bon pour le coeur. Tu devrais en faire autant.

J'y penserai...en été.

Réléna éclata de rire. Elle discuta un peu avec son frère, de tout et de rien.

Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin une conversation avec toi. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas pris le temps de le faire.

Milliardo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire:

_Si seulement tu savais ce qui t'attends cet après-midi, tu ne serais pas si souriante petite soeur, _pensa Milliardo.

Tout va bien ? Demanda Réléna devant le silence pesant de son frère.

Ou... oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai juste un peu froid.

Réléna savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose: il n'avait jamais su lui mentir. Mais elle décida de ne pas insister. Cela ne servirait à rien, elle savait que son frère ne lui dirait rien. Elle changea donc de conversation:

Et avec Lucrézia, tout va bien ?

Bien sûr, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

Et bien, tu ne l'as toujours pas demandé en mariage, et puis... j'avoue que je me sens prête à pourrir et gâter un petit neveu ou une petite nièce.

Milliardo s'étouffa à nouveau avec son café. Lucrézia, vêtue elle aussi d'un peignoir rouge, choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine et demanda si tout allait bien. Réléna la rassura et s'en alla après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue. Elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien lui cacher son frère. Elle monta dans sa chambre se changer et en ressortit avec des vêtements simples: un jean bleu clair et un pull blanc. Elle redescendit et aperçut Pargan, vêtue dans son costume noir habituel, qui rentrait. Elle se précipita vers lui:

Pargan, il faut absolument que je vous parle.

Elle savait que Pargan ne lui mentait jamais, qu'elle pouvait avoir entièrement confiance en lui. Elle lui demanda donc si il était au courant de ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Pargan lui répondit que non, que Monsieur Peacecraft avait fait en sorte de l'éloigner lorsqu'il recevait de grandes personnalités, qu'il recevait des lettres importantes, etc... Il avait essayé de se renseigner auprès des autres domestiques, mais Milliardo avait usé des mêmes stratèges avec eux. Réléna le remercia quand même:

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus que ça.

Ne vous en faites pas Pargan, je découvrirai bien tôt ou tard tout ce qui se trame.

Oui, mais il vaudrait plutôt mieux que ce soit tôt que tard... mais j'y pense... vos amis qui travaillent chez les Préventers, sont sûrement au courant. Que suis-je bête, j'aurais dû aller les voir.

Ne vous en voulez pas trop Pargan, ils ne vous auraient sûrement rien dit. Ils doivent avoir des ordres. Mais c'est une très bonne idée que vous avez eu... je voulais aller leur rendre une petite visite en plus. Alors ça tombe bien.

La princesse attrapa son manteau blanc et s'en vêtit. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et allait la franchir quand Pargan lui demanda:

Souhaitez-vous que je vous conduise au centre des Préventers?

Non merci Pargan, mais par contre, si vous pouviez m'aider à cacher à mon frère ce que je fais dans son dos, je vous en serai très reconnaissante.

Pargan lui fit un sourire et lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, qu'il la couvrirait. Réléna sortit rapidement, et quelques instants plus tard, Milliardo sortit de la cuisine. Il demanda à Pargan:

Auriez-vous vu ma soeur?

Oui, à l'instant, répondit Pargan. Elle vient de sortir pour... faire un peu de shopping.

Milliardo ne le crut pas un seul instant. Il insista pour savoir ce que sa soeur faisait, mais Pargan se contenta de répéter la même chose. Puis il nargua Sa Majesté en déclarant:

Mademoiselle Darlian n'est pas comme vous, elle ne passe pas son temps à comploter dans votre dos.

Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi Pargan ! Vous êtes chauffeur, alors tâchez de rester à votre place. Quant à Réléna, je vous prierai de la nommer par le nom qui lui a été transmis en naissant dans cette famille, c'est à dire Peacecraft.

Il allait monter à l'étage quand Pargan lâcha:

Mademoiselle a souhaité conserver le nom de son père adoptif pour qui elle a beaucoup d'estime, et pour qui j'ai du respect, alors je respecterai sa volonté en continuant à la nommer Mademoiselle Darlian. Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant !

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et sortit du château. Milliardo pensa qu'il avait bien fait de l'éloigner de ses plans. Il était trop proche de Réléna pour pouvoir lui cacher quelque chose.

Réléna était en route pour le centre des Préventers... elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir ses amis. Elle ne les avait pas revu depuis le gala de la paix qu'elle avait organisé il y avait plus d'un an. Certes, elle avait quelques fois de leurs nouvelles, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Par contre, elle croisait souvent Quatre qui dirigeait L4. Elle arriva devant le centre des Préventers une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Un grand portail en fer protégeait le bâtiment, mais Réléna pouvait y voir à travers: de jeunes soldats s'entraînaient sur un parcours du combattant. Soudain, une voix bien connue se fit entendre derrière elle:

Allons mademoiselle, ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous ici. Souhaitez-vous que je vous amène ailleurs, je connais un restaurant très sympa ?

C'était la voix de Duo. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer celui-là. Réléna se retourna et...

Léna! Fit Duo en la prenant dans ses bras. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Toujours aussi dragueur toi!

Quand es-tu rentrée?

Hier soir, mais je voulais te voir, ainsi que Wufei.

Duo attrapa une carte dans sa poche et la passa dans un appareil installé à côté du portail. Une voix se fit en entendre et annonça « Duo Maxwell, veuillez passer au détecteur de rétine ». Duo plaça son visage vers un autre détecteur, puis la même voix déclara: « vous pouvez passer ». Le portail s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes entrèrent dans le camps. Les soldats louchèrent sur Réléna jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, et lorsqu'elle fut entrée, Duo leur aboya dessus:

Une heure d'entraînement de plus pour vous jeunes gens !!!

Réléna éclata de rire. Duo ne pardonnait pas les écarts des soldats qu'il entraînait, alors que lui-même en faisait tout le temps dès qu'il voyait une jolie femme. Il la conduisit au bureau principal des Ptéventers, et ils y trouvèrent...Wufei Chang, occupé avec de la paperasserie. Il savait que c'était Duo qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et déclara, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers:

Enfin, tu en as mis du temps! Il serait peut-être temps que tu te...

Il venait de relever la tête et était resté paralysé en voyant la princesse aux côtés de son collègue. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. L'ancien pilote 05 était devenu l'un des meilleurs amis de la jeune femme... mais à ses yeux, elle était bien plus qu'une simple amie. Lorsqu'elle venait au Royaume de Sank, il faisait toujours en sorte de lui être agréable. Ils avaient même fini par flirter ensemble lorsqu'ils se voyaient.

Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse? Fit Duo.

Non, ça ira Duo, répondit Wufei.

Ils s'installèrent autour du bureau, et Wufei demanda à Réléna combien de temps elle comptait rester à Sank. La princesse lui répondit que sur la demande de son frère, elle avait refusé de continuer à travailler pour le gouvernement des Nations Unies de la sphère terrestre pour l'aider à diriger le Royaume de Sank. Il fut très satisfait de sa réponse... Réléna restait à Sank, il pourrait donc la voir plus souvent. Duo croisa son regard et devina aussitôt ses pensées, ce qui le fit pouffer dans son coin. Réléna hésita à demander ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Les deux anciens pilotes de gundam le remarquèrent, et Duo lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle craqua aussitôt et déclara:

Je sais que Milliardo me cache des choses importantes.

Les garçons se regardèrent, et Réléna put voir un instant une lueur d'inquiétude sur le visage de Duo. Elle leur demanda si ils savaient quelque chose. Les garçons affirmèrent qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

Vous mentez trop mal, ajouta Réléna. Alors, qu'est-ce que mon frère trafique dans mon dos?

On...on ne peut rien te dire, répondit Duo.

Ah ! Vous ne pouvez rien me dire... donc Milliardo trafique bien quelque chose dans mon dos.

Duo se donna une claque mentale. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Wufei lui lança un regard noir. Shinigami pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un idiot quelques fois. Mais il faut dire que Réléna savait s'y prendre, ce n'était pas une débutante pour faire cracher le morceau aux gens.

Wufei, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi de quoi il n retourne, le pria Réléna comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Pas la peine de faire ce regard, tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments.

Tant pis, j'aurai essayé au moins.

Elle se releva et alla contempler le paysage par la fenêtre. Tant pis, elle découvrirait par elle-même la vérité, et tant pis si elle devait trahir son frère... après tout, il faisait la même chose. Elle repensa à cette fameuse citation qui avait attiré son attention dans son livre: « La grande illusion, c'est la guerre, la grande désillusion, c'est la paix ». Oui, la paix, elle n'était pas prête de la trouver au Royaume de Sank, pas tant que son frère lui cacherait ses projets.

Réléna, n'y pense même pas, fit Wufei en devinant ses pensées.

Penser à quoi? Demanda la jeune femme.

Ne cherche pas à te dresser contre ton frère, il te le ferait payer très cher.

Réléna lui fit un petit sourire et lui répondit:

Me le faire payer... donc c'est très grave... hum...

Wufei se sentit soudain aussi idiot que ce qu'il avait pensé de Duo quelques minutes plus tôt car il venait de la conforter dans ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit sur...

Trowa ?! Lâcha Réléna, surprise de le voir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je te croyais avec les gens du voyage.

Trowa vint lui dire bonjour, puis lui expliqua qu'il venait d'être engagé chez les Préventers en tant que Colonel. Réléna le félicita, mais elle avait bien vu qu'il semblait gêné.

Catherine va bien ?

Trowa se contenta de répondre qu'il ne savait pas. Il donna un dossier à Wufei et s'en alla.

Euh... Ils ne sont plus ensemble, c'est ça ? Demanda Réléna.

Ses deux amis se contentèrent de hocher la tête à l'affirmative. Et comme le disait si bien Voltaire, « les bonnes nouvelles sont toujours retardées, et les mauvaises ont des ailes ». Réléna trouva la tension trop forte dans cette pièce. Elle décida de s'en aller, mais refusa qu'on la raccompagne.

Elle rentra à pied au château et essaya de ne plus penser à son entrevue avec ses amis. D'après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, ce que son frère lui cachait était assez grave. Mais si ils étaient au courant, c'est qu'il y avait un lien avec les Préventers. Il faudrait qu'elle cherche des pistes de ce côté.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la propriété des Peacecraft, Pargan accourut vers elle, horrifié :

Mademoiselle, c'est... c'est... c'est épouvantable. J'ai vu...la-haut... avec votre frère... dans son bureau...

Calmez-vous Pagan, calmez-vous, et dites-moi ce que vous avez vu.

Trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, Pargan s'écroula à terre. Réléna appela des domestiques à l'aide. Puis elle entra dans le château. Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers deux à deux et entra en trombe dans le bureau de son frère:

-Milliardo, Pargan a... oh mon Dieu !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez des commentaires s'il-vous-plaît.


	2. Chapter 2

**Des citations qui en disent long...**

_Mon ami signifie mon esclave..._

Réléna était restée paralysée devant la pièce qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Deux protagonistes totalement opposés l'un à l'autre, totalement ennemis, se serraient la main. Les deux hommes se lâchèrent la main, et Milliardo déclara, avec un sourire scotché aux lèvres:

Réléna, tu es déjà rentrée ! Je suis ravi que tu sois là.

... Je crois que je vais vomir, se contenta de répondra sa soeur, une boule s'étant formée dans sa gorge.

tu n'es pas contente de revoir ton cher ami ?

Réléna décida de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de son frère. Il voulait la faire taire : il savait qu'elle n'était pas ravie, et qu'elle ne voudrait pas dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter ensuite. Elle ferma les yeux un instant afin de faire le vide autour d'elle, puis soudain, une idée lui vint. Elle commença un nouveau jeu, et elle savait que Milliardo n'aimerait pas y participer.

Voltaire a dit « mon ami signifie mon esclave. Mon cher ami veut dire vous m'êtes plus qu'indifférent », alors oui, je suis heureuse de revoir mon cher ami.

Heero Yui, car c'était bien lui la cause de ce malaise (même pour Pargan d'ailleurs), prit cette remarque comme une claque. Elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui était plus qu'indifférent, et sans hausser la voix ou l'insulter. Milliardo regarda sa soeur droit dans les yeux et lâcha:

Réléna, je déteste ce jeu.

Ah oui ?! Pourquoi, parce que j'ai l'avantage sur toi ? Pourtant, c'est super de pouvoir discuter comme ça,

non ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas Madame de Sévigné qui a dit « une heure de conversation vaut mieux que cinquante lettres » ?

RELENA, CA SUFFIT !!! Hurla son frère en se levant de son bureau, LEGEREMENT énervé. SORS DE CE BUREAU IMMEDITEMENT !

hum... d'accord, mais avant de satisfaire ta demande, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il fait ici et pourquoi tu lui serrais la main. Je croyais que vous vous détestiez.

Heero regarda Milliardo et déclara:

Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Elle n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir.

Elle est juste surprise que tu sois revenu, c'est tout.

Milliardo, de quoi parle-t-il ?

J'ai... j'ai décidé de l'engager comme garde du corps.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Réléna, ce qui surprit Milliardo. Il pensait qu'elle le prendrait beaucoup plus mal que ça.

Tu n'es pas fâchée?

Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Tu as engagé le meilleur pour ta protection, c'est bien.

Heero explosa de rire, ce qui n'était pas du tout son habitude.

Je préférerais sauter d'un avion sans parachute plutôt qu'être son garde du corps.

Dingue comme tu l'es, tu en serais capable, alors ce n'est pas une bonne comparaison, lâcha froidement Réléna.

Heero stoppa aussitôt son hilarité et déclara:

Ton frère m'a engagé pour devenir TON garde du corps, pas le sien.

C'est une blague j'espère ! Fit Réléna en rejetant toute son attention sur son frère.

Non petite soeur, j'estime que tu n'es pas en sécurité. La preuve, c'est qu'il y a quelques jours, ta vie était encore en danger.

Tu parles de ce pauvre terroriste qui nous a pris en otage ? Il ne comptait pas nous tuer, il voulait simplement nous échanger contre ses amis qui croupissaient en prison. Je refuse qu'il devienne mon garde du corps.

Je ne te demande pas ton avis, répondit son frère.

Réléna lui lança un regard noir, comme ceux qu'Heero savait si bien faire. Mais elle se retint de l'insulter, car après tout, c'était son frère. Elle resta la plus digne possible en se contentant de sortir du bureau de son frère. Heero et Milliardo s'interrogèrent du regard.

La princesse de Sank descendit voir Pargan. Il était assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Ce n'était qu'un simple malaise qu'il avait eu. Réléna fut soulagée.

Vous...vous l'avez vu ?

Réléna hocha la tête comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin. Elle ajouta:

Milliardo l'a engagé en tant que garde du corps.

C'est une bonne nouvelle, il sera bien protégé.

Ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il l'a engagé, c'est pour moi.

Pargan parut choqué. Comment Milliardo avait-il pu le choisir lui... En fait, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Réléna décida de sortir prendre l'air, elle en avait grandement besoin. Elle traversa le salon et sortit sur la terrasse. Quelques instants plus tard, Heero et Milliardo descendirent au salon. Pargan se leva aussitôt et sortit à son tour.

Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression de ne pas être le bienvenue dans cette demeure ?

Sûrement parce que ce n'est pas qu'une impression, se contenta de répondre le roi de Sank.

Deux des domestiques entrèrent au salon pour faire le ménage, et lorsqu'ils aperçurent Heero, ils sortirent aussitôt de la pièce, tout en vociférant tout bas. Oui, Heero Yui n'était plus le bienvenue ici...

Pargan venait de rejoindre celle qu'il servait depuis qu'elle était enfant. Il se sentait trop lié à elle pour la laisser seule dans de pareils moments. Réléna ne pleurait pas, non, elle restait silencieuse. Mais Pargan savait qu'elle se sentait mal.

Il faut m'excuser Mademoiselle.

De quoi vous excusez-vous mon cher Pargan ?

Je... je n'ai pas eu le courage de mettre mon poing dans la figure de Monsieur Yui.

Réléna éclata de rire.

je vous adore Pargan, vous êtes le seul ici en qui je puisse réellement avoir confiance. Mais pensez à vous ménager, vous n'êtes plus tout jeune.

Pargan ria à son tour et s'en alla. Il avait beaucoup à faire. Réléna resta seule un instant, puis Heero la rejoignit sur la terrasse. Il s'installa en face d'elle et la contempla sans dire un mot. Elle le laissa faire sans broncher. Contre Heero, le silence était la meilleure des armes. Ce malaise dura toute la journée, et dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient tous à table, Milliardo essaya de briser le silence entre eux:

Ma chère soeur, es-tu toujours fâchée contre moi ?

Fâchée ? Mais de quoi mon cher frère ? L'imita sa soeur.

Pour avoir... Non, laisse tomber.

Milliardo trouvait sa soeur bien trop calme après le coup qu'il venait de lui faire. Il lui fit un sourire, mais il comprit bien vite que sa soeur comptait lui faire payer sa traîtrise :

Milliardo, je me suis posée une question aujourdhui, contourna sa soeur. J'ai réussi à mener mon projet de paix entre la Terre et les colonies, et toi, tu n'es même pas capable de diriger Sank seul, c'est bizarre non ?

Heero pouffa de rire dans son coin. Réléna le trouva quelque peu changé, il avait ri deux fois en une seule journée, c'était énorme pour lui. Lucrézia était restée scotchée devant la remarque de son ancienne protégée, et Milliardo ne répondit rien. Seulement, son sourire avait disparu. Réléna ajouta:

C'est peut être parce que tu es occupé à faire autre chose, non ? Tu prépares quelque chose dont tu as omis de me parler ?

Qu'est-ce qui te prends de déblatérer des choses pareilles. Tu n'es là que depuis hier soir, et tu m'accuses déjà de trahison !

Oh pardon, tu voulais que j'attende un peu avant de réagir ?

Oui...enfin, je veux dire non... Ah mais c'est pas vrai, je ne sais même plus ce que je raconte !

C'est normal frérot, la culpabilité, ça ronge !

Milliardo ferma les yeux afin de réussir à se calmer, puis il déclara calmement:

Est-ce que tu as des preuves de ma culpabilité ?

Hum... tiens, ça me fait penser à une citation de Beaumarchais que je trouve très appropriée pour répondre à ta question : « prouver que j'ai raison serait accorder que je puis avoir tord ».

PAR PITIE, PAS DE CITATION ! CA ME GONFLE !!! Hurla Milliardo.

Enfin grand frère. Ton langage n'est pas approprié pour le titre que tu détiens.

Milliardo s'excusa de son comportement et sortit de table. Lucrézia le rejoignit rapidement. Un des serviteurs entra dans la salle et demanda:

Vous prendrez bien un dessert Mademoiselle ? Monsieur Yui ?

Ils refusèrent tous les deux, et Réléna ajouta:

Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Réléna n'avait pas parlé à Heero de la soirée. Elle avait fini la soirée avec un bon livre, affalée sur le fauteuil du salon. Quant à Heero, en tant que garde du corps de la princesse, il se devait de la surveiller. Alors il s'était installé dans un des fauteuils de la salle pour pouvoir l'épier. Lorsqu'elle fut fatiguée, elle posa son livre sur la table basse installée au milieu du salon, et monta se coucher sans même jeter un regard à son garde du corps. Ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était et monta se coucher à son tour, mais au fond de lui, il se sentait blessé.

Le lendemain, Heero Yui se leva très tôt, comme à son habitude. Il descendit aux cuisines et fut surpris d'y trouver la princesse :

Vous aussi vous êtes matinal ? Demanda un des domestiques.

Heero ne répondit pas et s'installa à table. Puis il regarda les vêtements de la princesse. Il comprit qu'elle allait faire du jogging. Il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et en redescendit avec un débardeur vert, une veste noire et un pantalon jogging noir. Réléna faillit s'étouffer en le voyant : son débardeur lui rappelait celui qu'il portait quelques années auparavant, durant la guerre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et lâcha :

On se croirait cinq ans en arrière. C'est quoi ce débardeur horrible ? Hors de question que tu me suives avec cette horreur !

Il est très bien mon débardeur, répondit aussitôt Heero, qui arrivait enfin à avoir une conversation avec la princesse.

Ah oui, vraiment ?

Réléna commença à partir en courant et déclara :

alors si il est très bien, tu n'auras pas de honte de le montrer !

Heero comprit qu'elle lui lançait un défi. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la suivre partout où qu'elle se rende. Il prit la même direction qu'elle et réussit à la rejoindre rapidement.

Franchement, tu n'es pas très rapide. Sur un champs de bataille, tu serais vite mise hors d'état de nuire !

Ah je vois, tu me cherches ! Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas très rapide, rétorqua la princesse.

Elle accéléra d'un coup et mit rapidement de la distance entre lui et elle. Mais Heero la rattrapa à nouveau rapidement et lui lança une autre pique. Puis ce fut lui qui la devança. Elle se mit alors à accélérer encore plus jusqu'à rester à son niveau. Elle réussit à lui tenir tête une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais finit par s'arrêter, épuisée. Heero s'arrêta à son tour et demanda :

Vous abandonnez déjà princesse ?

J'en peux plus, tu m'as tuée !

Elle s'installa au pied d'un arbre qui n'était pas recouvert de neige et son garde du corps la rejoignit. Heero lui fit un petit sourire, et elle demanda pourquoi :

Hier encore, tu ne m'adressais pas la parole, et il a fallu que je mette ce débardeur pour que tu veuilles enfin ouvrir la bouche. Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, c'est à mon frère.

Il m'a engagé pour te protéger, alors pourquoi lui en vouloir ?

Détrompe toi Heero, il ne t'a pas engagé pour me protéger mais pour me surveiller.

Heero comprit mieux le comportement qu'avait eu la jeune femme avec son frère au dîner. Réléna lui expliqua les manigances de son frère, et ce que Duo et Wufei lui avaient dit. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas compris le comportement qu'elle avait adopté envers lui. C'est vrai, elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles pendant quatre ans, et c'est elle qui lui faisait la gueule. Il aurait pu lui-même adopter ce comportement avec elle, et il ne se l'était même pas permis. Tout en se noyant dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond, la princesse de Sank déclara :

Qu'il est dur de haïr ceux qu'on voudrait aimer.

Ca, c'est de Voltaire ! Fit Heero.

Comment le sais-tu ?

Disons que j'aime bien la littérature moi aussi, répondit Heero.

Et depuis quand ?

Heero hésita à répondre. Ca lui rappelait trop de souvenirs avec la jeune fille. Mais il finit par avouer :

J'ai beaucoup consulté ta bibliothèque personnelle lorsque nous étions chez...

...ma mère, termina Réléna. Je me souviens maintenant ! Un jour, il faisait tellement mauvais dehors, que même toi tu t'es résigné à rester à l'intérieur. Tu as attrapé un livre, et tu l'as dévoré ! Et ensuite, tu en a pris un autre, et...

Elle arrêta de parler, repensant à ces vacances qu'elle avait passé avec Heero. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi bien tous les deux. C'était peu de temps après l'affaire Mariemaïa. La mère de Réléna avait décidé de s'en aller, et Réléna, qui avait pris des congés bien mérités après son enlèvement, en avait profité pour rester seule avec celui qu'elle... aimait. Mais ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit. Après avoir repris ses fonctions, elle n'eut plus aucune nouvelle d'Heero, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé... comme si leur couple n'avait jamais été.

Heero... Pourquoi m'as-tu oubliée si vite ? Tu as trouvé une autre fille ?

Pardon ? Fit Heero, ne comprenant pas du tout où voulait en venir la jeune femme. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu ne donnes plus aucune nouvelle pendant quatre ans, et c'est moi qui dois me justifier !

C'est TOI qui n'a pas donné signe de vie. Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes lettres !

Réléna tomba des nues. De quelles lettres parlait-il ?

Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettres venant de ta part Heero.

Je t'en ai envoyé plus d'une dizaine, alors ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'en as jamais reçu.

Réléna regarda Heero droit dans les yeux... il ne mentait pas. Il en fit de même, et arriva à la conclusion que Réléna ne lui mentait pas.

Tu n'as jamais reçu mes mails non plus ?

Non, jamais. Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé ?

Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois, mais ton frère m'avait affirmé que tu ne voulais pas me parler.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux, puis ils comprirent que Milliardo avait fait en sorte de les séparer.

Le salop ! Fit Réléna. Il va me le payer !

Quel bâtard ! Lâcha à son tour l'ancien pilote 01. Tout ce temps perdu à cause de ton frère. Je vais le buter !

Franchement, si il était devant nous en ce moment même, je crois que c'est moi qui le tuerais... mais...

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, compléta Heero, un sourire mesquin apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Mais je ne vais pas le rater quand je vais le voir.

Ils rentrèrent au château, silencieux. Heero imaginait mille façons de torturer Milliardo, et Réléna espérait rendre la pareille à son frère. Bien qu'elle soit d'accord avec ce que disait Socrate, c'est-à-dire « si un âne te donne un coup de pied, ne lui rends pas », elle estimait que son frère avait dépassé les bornes. Ce qu'elle venait de découvrir était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Ils entrèrent au château et montèrent rapidement les escaliers. Puis ils entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau de Milliardo, bien décidés à lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient de lui... mais le grand blond aux cheveux longs avait de la visite : Duo, Trowa et Wufei se trouvaient ici. En voyant Heero, Duo lui sauta au coup. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami en chair et en os. La preuve que le courrier ne réglait pas tout. Trowa et Wufei se contentèrent de lui serrer la main.

Vous en faites une tête, demanda Duo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Réléna regarda son frère de haut et répondit:

Il se passe que je n'ai pas reçu mon courrier !

Duo, Trowa et Wufei se sentirent perdus, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du roi de Sank.

Je peux tout t'expliquer, fit Milliardo, quelque peu embarrassé.

Je veux voir les lettres qu'Heero m'a envoyée.

... Elles seront sur ton bureau ce soir.

Les anciens pilotes commencèrent à comprendre le problème. La réponse de son frère convenait à la princesse, et elle décida de sortir du bureau en claquant la porte. Heero lança un regard noir à Milliardo, qui signifiait « moi, ça ne me convient pas, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ». Puis il s'en alla à son tour. Cependant, quand lui claqua la porte, celle-ci sortit de ses gonds et s'effondra.

Réléna venait d'entrer dans son bureau, Heero à sa suite. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans le siège en face. Puis elle déclara :

Oui, Voltaire a dit « Mon ami signifie mon esclave. Mon cher ami veut dire vous m'êtes plus qu'indifférent ». Alors non, je ne suis pas heureuse de revoir mon cher ami.

Heero comprit qu'elle s'excusait de ce qu'elle avait dit la veille. Et il ne pouvait pas refuser ses excuses.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ca vous a plus? Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plaît.


End file.
